


Unprecedented Attraction

by Duke157



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, First Time, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, NOT PWP, Romance, Sex, Six-month Anniversary, Strong Female Characters, Sweat, abs, date, not all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: It's Elena and Syd's six-month anniversary. Will something special happen on this night?





	Unprecedented Attraction

Syd knocked on the door of the Alvarez family – a familiar occurrence in the recent times, if one were to ask them. Penelope always liked that they knocked, as nobody else cared enough to do that.

The door opened to their gorgeous girlfriend of six months – Elena Alvarez, smiling back at her from ear to ear. She was clad in a rather loose fitting dark red t-shirt, a customary pair of black jeans, and the deep blue jacket Syd gifted her for her birthday.

"Ready to go?" Syd asked as they gestured outwards with a nod of their head.

"Yeah." Elena turned back inside to her mother. "Mami, I'm leaving. Bye."

"Okay. But I want you back home before eleven. Alright?" Penelope warned the pair as they turned to leave.

"Yeah, Mami." "Yes, Ms. Alvarez." The pair chorused.

* * *

It had taken many failed dates for the pair to learn how to prevent their dates from getting awkward, since neither of them were adept at flirting, least of all – Elena. But six months is a lot of time to learn every little quirk about each other; Syd was pretty confident that they managed to plan the pair's six-month anniversary date perfectly. There would be no hitch in their plan today.

Syd opened the door for their girlfriend, before taking the seat behind the wheel. Even though Elena was against chivalry and its patriarchal undertones, she allowed her significant other to practice it on occasion, as it was among the least offensive ways Elena could contribute to Syd's gender fluidity. Perhaps if the pair had been ready to partake in more intimate gestures, she would allow them to use a strap-on for their pleasure; but that was a discussion for another day – when Syd was ready. Elena had made sure Syd knew there was no pressure for them to take that step, even though she was ready.

"Shall we?" Elena asked with a light smile.

"We shall." Syd replied as they started their parent's old Toyota. They had gotten their license a few months prior, and had been driving their girlfriend around since. Though, it had taken a separate – and in both Syd and Elena's opinion – much more difficult driving test from Elena's mother, for her to allow them to drive her daughter around.

"So, what are we doing today?" Elena questioned as innocently as she could, it was one of the few expressions she could hold in front of her significant other, besides an enthusiastic nerd, a nervous blubbering mess, and an extremely  _'thirsty'_  hormonal teenager.

"Oh, I know how much you love a good itinerary; but today I'm the Sara Lance of this ship." Syd tapped the steering wheel gently.

"Well then, sweep me off my feet, my dear captain." Elena purred seductively, causing Syd to blush a deep red.

"Wow… you're getting better at that." Syd got out as they took a deep breath.

"I know right!" Elena bounced back into her seat excitedly. "And it only took six months of dating, and a hundred coaching sessions from my little brother and my Abuelita."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're almost here."

* * *

Syd pulled up at the nearby movie theatre; an electronic banner nearby was displaying all of the currently airing movies.

"Ooh, the movie theatre. What did you have in mind?"

"There's this movie called Annihilation, starring Natalie Portman. I read online that it was a pretty good sci-fi movie, and that there is some LGBTQ+ representation in there. I don't know in what capacity; but fingers crossed for a non-binary character." They held up their crossed fingers with a hopeful expression.

"I hope so, too." Elena joined in with her significant other, but not before planting a kiss on their cheek.

Even though the movie might not be a typical couple's first choice, Elena and Syd were perfectly fine with it – a nerd-friendly sci-fi action movie, with a largely female cast, and some LGBTQ+ representation – was more than just exciting to the pair; and Natalie Portman was always positive.

Purchasing the tickets and the extra cheesy popcorn from the booth, Syd walked into the theatre with Elena in tow.

Sitting at the back of the theatre, Syd immediately noticed something was wrong – the air conditioner was barely working. Elena and Syd stared at each other in shock as the usher came to announce that the infernal device was facing some issue, and that they could ask for a refund if they desire.

But Syd did not want to mess up their perfectly planned itinerary, so they grabbed Elena's hand as she got up to leave.

"Let's just… watch. It's not that big of a deal, we'll leave if the place gets too hot for us to handle."

"Okay. Yeah, I guess we could always do that." Elena sat back down in her seat and reached for the tub of popcorn perched on Syd's lap.

Barely ten minutes into the movie, Syd turned to find Elena shuffling around in her seat. "Is something wrong?"

"Just feeling a little sweaty in this jacket, I'll be fine if I take this off." Elena replied as she slowly disentangled herself from the thick garment.

"Are you sure? We can leave if you want." Syd suggested.

"It's alright. I'm Cuban – trust me, we're genetically built for the hot and sweaty."

"Okay." Syd mentally kicked themselves for suggesting that they hang back; they weren't sure if Elena was actually fine with it, or she was just acting tough for them.

But Syd couldn't focus on their worriment for very long, because Elena slid her sleeves up to her shoulders. Elena still worked part-time for Schneider as the apartment complex's handyma'am, and aside from the monetary aspect, Syd never saw any positives in their girlfriend working such a menial and time-consuming job, until now.

Elena folded her arms, completely oblivious to the effect her taut biceps were having on her significant other; Syd couldn't bring themselves to remove their eyes from Elena, movie be damned. Their mind was conjuring up sinful thoughts about those arms wrapped around their waist – a feeling they've never properly had before about a real 3-dimensional person in front of them. At one point, Syd had even considered the possibility that they were asexual, but those biceps dispelled any confusion they'd had about that in the past – they were definitely interested in sex, especially with their fit girlfriend to their left.

Suddenly, Elena lifted her arms to stretch them, and Syd's gaze shifted from their girlfriend's arms to her stomach; they wondered whether Elena's job had the same effect on her abs as it did on her biceps. The frustrating loose shirt did not divulge any answers about Elena's stomach.

Syd felt themselves grow wetter by the second at those sinful thoughts about their girlfriend. They wondered whether their girlfriend was doing this intentionally; but one look at Elena's face told them that she was just an oblivious idiot, incapable of such subtle acts of flirting. It was just an accident – one that pleased Syd to a great deal.

Their sexual arousal peaked when Elena brought her right hand down, and nonchalantly wrapped it around Syd's shoulders. Being this close to the object of their arousal was too much for them, and they started to feel restless in their seat; finally alerting Elena of their current state of unrest.

"Syd, what's wrong?" Elena questioned.

Syd stared back at her for moment, before they wordlessly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. Elena had only a second to grab her jacket before Syd dragged her out of the theatre and to their car.

"Syd… What happened? Was… it too… hot?" Elena worded out in between the brisk steps Syd was forcing her to take.

"Yes. Now get in the car." Syd replied sharply.

"But-"

Syd swiftly cut her off. "Now."

"Okay." Elena managed to get out, surprised at her significant other's unusually commanding tone. She got into the shotgun seat just before Syd started the car; and as soon as she shut the door, Syd stepped on the gas pedal.

Elena couldn't understand what had happened – Did something happen in the movie? Did she do something wrong? What the fuck happened to turn Syd from their usual shy self to this determined person, who swatted away Elena's hand when she tried to turn on the air-conditioner?

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, but she didn't get any answer.

* * *

After twenty minutes of an unusual car ride, Syd stopped in front of the garage of their apartment complex.

"Out." They said, still using that no-nonsense tone from before. Elena didn't dare question them and stepped out, unbeknownstely forgetting her jacket in the car.

Syd stepped out after her, locked the car, and then grabbed her hand to pull her to the house. As soon as they were through the door, Syd locked it and pushed Elena up against the wall in a rough, heated kiss. Elena was taken aback by the sudden intimacy and remained frozen in shock for a minute, before pushing them away from her.

"Syd, wow… what happened?"

"I… I think I'm ready, Elena." Syd murmured out softly.

"What… are you ready for?" Elena stared back at them with wide, confused eyes.

Syd shook their head with a light chuckle at Elena's obliviousness, before turning back to her with serious eyes. "Elena, my parents are out for the night… and I think I'm ready for… the next step."

"Ohh…"

"Yeah… so…"

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed. "I mean I'm ready too. You didn't ask a question but I ans-"

Syd cut her off with another kiss before she started to rant, and Elena found that it was a much better use for her mouth as she finally reciprocated the kiss.

Syd ran their hands up and down Elena's torso, trying to see if they can feel her abs through the t-shirt. They smiled into the kiss when they realized that yes – Elena's part-time job also benefitted her abs. Eager to get a closer look, Syd pulled up her t-shirt as they continued to kiss her; breaking away only for the few seconds it took to remove the garment completely before rejoining her at the lips.

Seemingly with the intention to memorize each and every inch of Elena's hard abs, Syd let their hands roam freely across Elena's stomach. Their girlfriend was too overwhelmed by the kiss to properly respond with her own hands, but Syd quickly tossed their own jacket aside when she tugged at it to be removed. Syd even removed their own t-shirt and tossed it aside, so they wouldn't be disturbed again.

They detached their lips from Elena's, and moved down to her neck; searching the length for the supposed sweet spot they kept reading about in the books.

"Oh Dios Mio!" Elena exclaimed, causing them to smile yet again, as they bit into the salty tasting soft skin.

Their arms grabbed onto Elena's biceps, finally feeling the thick muscle in all its glory. Syd guided their girlfriend's chiseled biceps around their waist, enveloping themselves in her. They never knew they would feel so attracted to muscles, of all the things they thought would turn them on. Maybe that explained their acute interest in Michelle Rodriguez, and disinterest in this generation's lesbian idol – Kristen Stewart; they liked strong, badass, type-A women.

And apparently, they liked to dominate such women in bedroom.

Syd slid their leg up until their knee was above Elena's belt.

"Pick me up." Syd whispered in Elena's ear, guiding both her hands under their ass. Elena stared back at them for a few seconds, before complying with Syd's wishes.

Syd dove back into their girlfriend's neck as Elena slowly stumbled over to Syd's bedroom. She had been in there before under much less intimate circumstances, and had marveled at their collection of books on the feminist movement. Now she could care less about feminism as bra straps were sultrily being slid off her shoulders.

They unhooked the garment and flung it across the room, landing on their laptop perched on the study table. Turning back to their girlfriend, they squeezed Elena's perky teenage breasts earning them a soft moan.

Elena reached the edge of Syd's bed and slowly lowered them down onto it. Syd immediately reached for the button of Elena's jeans, but they were cut off by the Cuban girl.

"Uh uh… I want to see some more boobs before we go down there."

They gave her a look, before reaching behind their back and unhooking the garment as Elena pulled it off from the front. Throwing it aside, Elena leaned in and buried her face in their small breasts; her hands pinning Syd's down, and her knees on either side of their thighs on the bed.

"Elena… please…" Syd panted out, prompting her to release their arms from her grip.

The Cuban didn't know what to do to her significant other besides kissing their breasts, giving them the chance to flip the pair around so that they were on top.

"Let me take this." Syd smiled lustily.

They made quick work of Elena's pants and underwear; unbuttoning them, and pulling both off in mere seconds; before diving in head-first between her thighs. Syd kissed their girlfriend's leaking core before they licked it up to her clit.

Focusing their tongue on her clit, Syd slowly slid their index finger an inch deep into Elena's pussy. They made sure to maintain eye contact with their girlfriend as she bit her lower lip in arousal. They slid it deeper inside after she nodded for them to continue; imitating the women in the porn video they watched. Since this had been a spur of the moment decision, Syd hadn't trimmed their nails as much as they'd have preferred; so, they made sure they wouldn't take it too fast with Elena.

But Elena's arousal prior to that meant it didn't take much for her to reach her climax. Elena's clit barely spent another minute under Syd's tongue before she was screaming out their name in ecstasy. "Oh, mierda… Syd! Oh god… that's amazing!"

Syd didn't move from their place – in between their act of cunnilingus, Syd's other hand had made its way down to their own pussy, bringing them closer to a climax of their own; and the sight of Elena writhing in pleasure, from their actions no less, pushed them over the edge as well.

Once both of came down from their respective orgasms, Syd joined Elena as the pair peacefully laid down next to each other on the bed.

"So… what made you… ready for this… tonight?"

"Hmm… it's a secret." Syd turned away from her with a playful smile.

"Hey!" Elena instinctively wrapped her hand around their waist; which caused Syd to mentally fist pump for their successful plan.

"Give it up, Elena; I'm not telling."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

Exhausted, the two closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Syd drove Elena back home to an irate Penelope waiting for them at the door.

"Where the hell were you two last night?! I called each of you fifteen times! And I would've called Syd's parents as well if I had their numbers! If it hadn't been for Mami and Schneider, I was going to alert a search party, and scour each and every inch of the city for the two of you!" She berated. Elena made a mental note to thank Schneider and her Abuelita later.

"I'm sorry Mami, we just lost track of time playing video games at Syd's place, and… we forgot to take our phones off silent after the movie ended. We're really sorry, and it will never happen again; I promise." Syd nodded in agreement with their girlfriend.

After a moment's deliberation, Penelope Alvarez sighed deeply. "Alright, but you're grounded for a week."

Elena acted sad about her mother's sentence; but really, she kind of expected to be grounded. And after last night, she sure as hell couldn't be sad about it – she had earned that grounding.

Syd was about to turn around and walk away, when their stomach grumbled, as did Elena's. Then the pair remembered – they didn't eat last night.

Penelope rolled her eyes and turned back into the apartment. "Mami, add one more plate to the table for breakfast, Syd will be joining us. And I think they're a little hungry, so you might want to speed it up a little."

"Okay." Came the reply from the kitchen, to the tune of the music from the speaker.

Schneider walked into the apartment behind Elena and Syd, calling out to the pair. "Oh, hey Elena, Syd. I heard you didn't come home last night; looks like the night ended well for you two."

There were two simultaneous crashes from the Alvarez' apartment – Penelope dropped her phone, while Lydia dropped a luckily unopened plastic box of coffee powder.

"Elena!" Penelope roared.

"Mami, we were just-" Elena tried to start, but was immediately cut off by her mother.

"I'm not taking any excuses; you two are getting the talk after breakfast."

"Mami, you know nothing about how two women have sex." Elena retorted.

Penelope paused for a moment, before saying. "You two will be getting the talk from Ramona sometime this week."

"Mami!"

"You will, and there's nothing you can do to convince me out of it."

Realizing this argument had been lost, Elena slowly back down with a roll of her eyes. "Fine…" As she and Syd walked back to her room, she stomped on Schneider's foot.

"Ah!" He cried out, grabbing his foot in pain.

"Keep the door open!" Penelope shouted.

"Fine!" Elena screamed back.

* * *

After breakfast, as the two partial-outsiders left the apartment, Syd pulled Schneider aside before they left downstairs.

They grabbed him by his shirt, and held up a kitchen knife to his throat. "Whatever happens, Elena must continue to work as this building's handyma'am. Understand?"

It took a moment, but Schneider connected the dots in his head; prompting a smug smile to dawn on his face. "Sure." He replied suggestively.

With a punch to his shoulder, Syd stuck the knife in his pocket, and walked down to their car. "Shut up. And give that back to Ms. Alvarez."

"Alright, tiger."

"Shut up!"


End file.
